


Fog

by peachsticks



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsticks/pseuds/peachsticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically just a vent story using mf and illaoi. feels a bit unfinished, i know, but this isn't meant to be a whole story. just something for me to vent out thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fog

The hilt of her back-up blade is familiar and cool in her hand. The carved handle is worn in some places but the crashing waves rolling over one another still tell their story along the ivory. The tip of the blade mimics those waves, tracing thin arcs along Fortune's forearm, leaving a trail of red in its wake. Every time she sits alone at her desk to make these temporary etchings into her skin, she hopes the vigor of the false ocean scene would pull forth some sensation – a faint memory of the thrill of open seas, the edge of fear dancing in her heart during a storm, or even the soothing lullaby of a calm night and gentle waves rocking her ship.

But for the nth time, nothing surfaces.

Fortune drops the dagger onto the table with a clatter and rests her face in her hands. She should be feeling anger, or grief, or misplaced joy, or _something,_ but all there is to experience is the sensation of blood trickling slowly down her arm.

~

Loud footsteps betray her arrival long before the soft knock on her cabin door. There's a brief pause before the door opens and the priestess invites herself in.

Illaoi takes the scene in with a swift glance – dagger glittering in the light of the desk lamp, small pool of blood gathering around one of Fortune's elbows, the silence wrapping itself around her and stifling her usual energy.

Sensing the fragile tension created by her arrival, the priestess takes a breath, closes the door and waits, allowing Fortune time to untangle the dark threads constricting her.

~

Her thoughts were behind a thick wall of fog, echoing off the sides of her skull and losing their distinction with each bounce. Strange tendrils seemed to grasp at them each time she almost caught their trail, yanking her own thoughts away from her. Without her own thoughts, she couldn't find a way back to herself, had no path of stars to follow back home --

But she was home and there was someone in it with her.

The blood wasn't dripping down her arm anymore and the sleeve of her shirt was stained. Fortune lifted her head and blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the dim light from her small lamp. She remembered again the other presence in her room and turned her head to see a large, dark shape standing on the edge of the circle of light, green eyes catching in the lamp's glow.

_How did she know?_  

Illaoi gestured to her own chest, fist hovering over her heart. _Of course._


End file.
